


New Experiences, New Habits

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marlex  prompted The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, nudism</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences, New Habits

The first time she’d found Daryl sitting nude in his cell it had surprised her, she hadn’t expected him to be nude especially since he usually seemed so shy. After that she tried to catch him at odd times to see if it was a onetime thing or if this was something he liked to indulge in. As she came to find out by inventing reasons to go to him when he was in his cell. That it wasn’t a onetime thing. It was an every time he was alone and in private kind of thing. His lack of shyness about his body intrigued her so she lingered when she was with him, asked him about it. His answer intrigued her so one night in her cell, she put up a do not disturb sign and tried it, she laid in bed and read, enjoying the feel of the cooler sheets against her skin. After that night, she found herself putting that sign up more and more, especially in the heat of the summer. 

One particularly hot night, she had her sign up, she heard a tap of metal on metal. Expecting it to be her sister or Carol wanting her to do something for them, Daryl’s voice surprised her. Just as her nudeness surprised him when she called for him to enter. He undressed at her invitation and they sat on opposite ends of the bunk, talking about her own discoveries about being nude. And when her yawn ended the conversation, Daryl stood and pulled her up and into her arms for a brief hug and a light kiss to her forehead before dressing. Invitations to visit anytime were given and she knew there would be more nights spend nude together and if the hug and kiss were any indication there might be a future for more than just a friendship between two people who had a similar interest.


End file.
